Animal
by tpcb000
Summary: It is Mating Season for the Mobians and Amy is the only one without a mate. Shadow is trying to learn about this 'Mating Season' and doesn't believe it, but when things get out of control, will he able to handle his inner animal? Lemon!


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Felt inspired to write this. A little one-short for you guys. Enjoy!_

_So what if you can see the darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this __**animal **__I have become_

"_Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace_

"_Next on 'Discovering the Mobian': Mating. During the transition between spring to summer Mobians' hormones tend to heighten and they have a greater need to engage in intercourse with their mate. There are many theories to this unusual outburst, but many believe it goes back to date years before man had the wheel. It is usually tradition for a Mobian at the age of eighteen to find their mate and reproduce. The males are most likely to seek out the females and-"_

"AMY!" A voice called out startling the hedgehog as she fumbled with the remote to change the channel. She was able to quickly change it to a Hollywood gossip show when her younger friend, Cream, walked in. "Hey Amy! I'm here to go shopping." Cream exclaimed as Amy smiled and turned off the TV.

"Let's go!" Amy exclaimed as she slipped on her shoes and walked out of the small house she lived in. Amy couldn't help, but think of the documentary she was watching before Cream walked in. Amy's interest of mating season increased when she turned sixteen. Every Mobian knew what mating season was, but Amy only knew vaguely about it. Since she had no parents and practically have been on her own she didn't know the details about it.

But even though she had researched it and watched many documentaries she had barely any idea of what it was. She knew hormones would kick in and send her on a frenzy, but what about a relationship? The love? Would she be able to even know it when it happened? What was she supposed to do during it?

"Amy?" Cream asked snapping Amy out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Amy said looking at her rabbit friend.

"We're here. What's with all the zoning out?" Cream asked with a laugh as they walked through the mall.

"Just thinking." Amy said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. It was times like these that Amy wished Cream was the same age as Amy. But her thirteen-year-old friend didn't have to experience this for another three years! And even then she already has a boyfriend, Tails! Amy was single and alone. She had no clue what to due. Sure, she had a crush on Sonic, but that eventually dwindled down when he started dating Sally. She really had no options. Knuckles was with Rouge. Silver with Blaze. There was nothing she could really do. Amy was clearly lost in her thoughts because she ran into something.

"Amy!" Cream exclaimed as she looked at her friend who was lying on the floor. Amy rubbed her head as she looked up to see what she ran into. Her eyes widened when they were met with piercing red ones. Shadow glared down at the pink female before scoffing and walking off. "Shadow is so rude." Cream said pulling Amy onto her feet.

"What is he even doing in town?" Amy asked. She knew Shadow was living in Mystic Ruins from what she heard from Tails and Sonic.

"What is he even doing in a mall?" Cream asked which Amy even more confused. What _was _he doing in a mall? Shadow is not the most social person around. He was more like a pariah even though his work with G.U.N. and his hero work with Sonic clearly made him a better person, but humans and most Mobians tended to cower away from him. Amy was confused by the whole thing. "C'mon, let's go to Victoria's Secret! I want some body spray!" Cream exclaimed as she dragged Amy into the pink and black store.

Amy let her friend browse through the scents and make up as Amy looked around the lingerie. Was she supposed to wear this kind of stuff when she mated? Amy shook her head as she frowned at the lacy items. Who says she's even going to mate? She has no partner and she certainly doesn't want a random stranger touching her in such intimate ways.

"Can I help you with anything?" Amy looked up to see a female Caucasian human looking down at her. She had bright blue eyes and a blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She was smiling down and Amy as Amy smiled back.

"Um, no. I'm fine." Amy said awkwardly.

"We have our semi-annual sale today. You can actually pick up these items at good price. Do you need help in selection?" The woman – Erica was her name – asked as she ran her hand over the skimpy clothing. Amy bit her lip as she looked at the array of underwear.

"Do you know what will look good with pink?" Amy finally asked as Erica smiled brightly. An hour later Amy was walking out with what she'll probably soon regret getting.

"Are you dating someone?" Cream asked as they walked through the crowded shopping center.

"What? No! Why?" Amy asked looking at Cream in confusion.

"I was just wondering…you bought lingerie…and you seem to be spaced out a lot." Cream said pointing to the pink bag.

"I just kind of bought it on a whim. I'm just a little tired, Cream. I didn't get much sleep last night." Amy said as she sighed.

"Does this have to do with mating season?" Cream asked as Amy whipped her head towards Cream. "I know I'm not eighteen, Amy, but I still know about mating season." Cream said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't even know what to do…" Amy said looking down at the floor in sorrow and confusion.

"Do you want to talk to my mom?" Cream asked putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Amy never really thought about talking to Vanilla about it, but then again that would lead to an awkward and uncomfortable conversation.

"No, not really. I'm probably going to stay home as much as possible. I don't even have a mate." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders. Cream looked at her sympathetically as Amy smiled at her reassuringly. "It's ok, Cream. I'll be fine. Let's just shop." Amy said dragging her friend into another store. Elsewhere Shadow was lurking around the mall trying to look for a familiar face.

"Well, well you came!" Silver exclaimed as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get out of here. I don't even know why the hell you had me meet you in the mall." Shadow said sticking his hands further into his pockets.

"Just to see you suffer." Silver said with a smirk as Shadow glared at him. The hedgehogs both left the mall and quickly entered the park. Shadow's shoulders eased from their stiffened position when he felt the nature around him. Shadow always felt more at ease in the calm and serenity of nature. "So, what did you need, Shadow?" Silver asked being serious now.

"What is this Mating Season?" Shadow asked looking at the silver hedgehog.

"Shouldn't you know? You're what? Fifty years old?" Silver asked as Shadow frowned.

"Technically, but I'm only twenty physically and I'm not a complete Mobian which probably prolonged this…_feeling_." Shadow said with a grimace. He had a growing and nagging feeling lately and it was very unsettling.

"I know that feeling…you need to mate." Silver said matter-of-factly as Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"Mate?" Shadow said in total disbelief.

"Mate." Silver said in confirmation. "That _feeling _is your hormones and if you don't mate soon you'll become…harder to control." Silver said trying to find the right words.

"Harder to control?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"You become more animalistic." Silver said as Shadow scoffed.

"I doubt that." Shadow said. "First, I don't have a mate and if I was able to go without this 'animalistic' behavior for so long it clearly doesn't affect me. This feeling is probably something else." Shadow said as Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it is." Silver said as Shadow disappeared leaving the hedgehog. "Or maybe you're in denial." Silver muttered to himself before walking out of the park. Amy walked into her home and dumped her purchases on the couch. She sighed as she collapsed on the small recliner she had in her living room. Mating Season began in a week and Amy was not looking forward to it. She noticed that she had a message on her answering machine and got up to check it.

_Hey Ames! It's Rouge! Anyways, the gang is getting together at the club, you know minus the youngsters. You should come around. It's been forever since we've seen you. Everybody is meeting up at nine. Hope to see you. _

It's true. Amy hasn't really seen many of her friends lately, besides Cream. They were all busy being couples and Amy didn't feel like being a third wheel. Plus, the stress of Mating Season was weighing her down. She weighed out her options before deciding to suck it up and go out. Maybe sometime away from home will do her some good. After eating a light dinner Amy went to take a shower. After she finished she looked at herself in the mirror.

She has developed over the past years and with all the running around and fighting—even the small amount she did—toned her body nicely. Her curves filled out nicely during puberty and her breasts did grow. She was about in the B-C range. Nothing crazy like Rouge, but still nice. Amy let her quills grow out and they ended just under her chest. She had long legs for her petite stature and a small bottom. She looked good, but she wasn't about to strut around trying to find a guy. Amy wanted romance and love. She wanted a relationship.

Amy sighed as she walked over to her closet and started looking through her closet. She decided to wear a dark gray dress with black lace over it and a beaded design on the side of the dress. It ended mid-thigh and was strapless. Amy put the dress on and slipped on some modest black sandal, heels. She slipped on some black bangles and pinned a black rose in her quills. After looking at herself in the mirror one more time she decided she looked good enough and sprayed some perfume on her. She left her house and got in her car. Amy drove to Rouge's club and quickly dodged the line since she was on the VIP list. Amy made her way to the VIP section avoiding the dance mob.

"Amy! You came!" Rouge exclaimed running over and hugging her friend. Amy smiled as she hugged the bat before walking with her towards the others. Everybody was there—minus Cream and Tails—even Shadow, which surprised Amy. "C'mon my favorite song is about to come on. Let's dance!" Rouge exclaimed as she moved towards a small group of dancers. Amy awkwardly tried to move with Rouge before Rouge pushed her and told her just to let loose. Amy took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She let the beat of the music sweep through her as she started to move to the music. Amy danced between Rouge and Blaze grinding on both girls equally. Sally was behind Blaze and they continued dancing for a few more songs. Eventually the boyfriends joined and Amy took that as her cue to leave. She walked back to the VIP section to see Shadow sitting there. She smiled softly at him as she sat across from him.

"You looked like you were having fun," Shadow commented in his usual monotone. In all honesty seeing Amy dance piqued his interest. She looked so free and…sexy.

"Yeah, Rouge knows how to throw them." Amy said referring to the club and the party going on in it.

"Why did you stop?" Shadow asked.

"Um, well, the guys joined, I just thought, it would be awkward, ya know?" Amy answered shyly as Shadow nodded. A lull formed in the conversation as the two hedgehogs sat in the small section.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Amy asked looking over at Shadow. It was hot in the club and Amy didn't really want to walk by herself at night. Shadow raised his eyebrow as Amy smiled softly. "Please?" She asked politely. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and stood up. Shadow offered his arm to Amy and led her out of the club. Amy welcomed the cool air as she exhaled heavily.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere else?" Shadow asked suddenly. Amy shook her head after taking in the scenery. Shadow reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her towards him. He lifted her up in his arm as she blushed. "Hold on," He instructed as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. Amy could feel her heart pound against her chest as Shadow's scent overwhelmed her senses. He smelled like cinnamon and cloves. Shadow stood still with his eyes closed as Amy stared at him.

She never noticed how good looking Shadow really was. He was obviously very strong and his skin was smooth against his muzzle. His black fur and quills looked soft and smooth and the red in his quills were a stark contrast to his raven-colored fur. His eyes opened as they stared back at hers. They were a fiery red that stared through Amy's person and into her soul. Even though his voice and actions were monotone his eyes held millions of emotions. Amy gasped as Shadow suddenly took off down the streets at super speed. They soon arrived at the park and Shadow quickly put Amy back on her feet. Amy could feel herself become disappointed when she was out of Shadow's arms, but she quickly shook her head of the thought.

"I love this park," Amy commented when she noticed that they were at the park by her house.

"Hmm," Shadow hummed as they walked through the empty park. It was almost two so no one was really around. They walked in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward like Amy would have thought it would've been. It was…nice.

"Shadow, can I ask you something?" Amy asked looking at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and Amy took that as a yes. "Why are you in town? Aren't you usual in Mystic Ruins?" Amy asked.

"I had to talk to Silver and Rouge dragged me to her club." Shadow responded simply. Amy nodded as they walked. "Why did you go to the club?" Shadow asked.

"I haven't really seen any of the gang, besides Cream, in a while and Rouge left me a message. I thought it was a good enough opportunity to see everybody again." Amy said as Shadow nodded. They continued to walk in silence as Amy shivered. Shadow noticed this and offered her his jacket.

"No, its ok, I'm fine," Amy said as Shadow rolled his eyes and placed his jacket on her shoulders. "Thanks," Amy said blushing. Amy suddenly tripped and Shadow reached out to catch her, but she only brought him down with her. Amy groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. She opened her eyes to see Shadow right on top of her. The blush spread across her cheeks as Shadow stared down at her. She could feel a tightening in her lower abdomen as Shadow held her stare with his own intense hold. Amy's heart pounded in her chest as she found herself breathing throwing her mouth. Shadow closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before getting off of her and helping her up.

"I think you should go home," Shadow said as they reached the end of the park.

"Oh, do you mind dropping me off back at the club? I need to get my car." Amy said holding her keys. Shadow gently took them out of her hands before picking her back up again.

"I'll get the car and have it by your house tomorrow morning." Shadow said before taking off down the streets. He skidded to a stop when he reached Amy's home and gently put her down.

"Um, thanks, Shadow, for tonight, I had fun." Amy said honestly. Even if the conversation was slim, she genuinely did enjoy herself. Maybe it was because of the change pace. She was used to having people talking with her constantly and everything happened in one big blur, but with Shadow's calm demeanor she felt at peace with herself.

"Your welcome, Goodnight, Rose," Shadow said as he dropped her off at her doorstep.

"G'night, Shadow." Amy said quietly before entering her home. Shadow exhaled heavily before teleporting himself (Chaos Control) back to the club. He looked around to see half of his 'friends' half left and half were piss drunk. Shadow rolled his eyes before walking out the back door of the club. He looked down at Amy's keys before looking down the row of cars line up on the street. He eventually found the red Mini Cooper before sighing. Of course she would have a car like this. Shadow got into her car and was quickly assaulted by her scent. He gripped the feel and closed his eyes.

This whole night Amy's scent had overwhelmed all his senses; assaulting him with the sweet aroma of vanilla and berries. Shadow had to control himself before he did something he would regret. When he had picked her up he hadn't expect her scent to become that strong. Amy was an attractive woman; a very attractive woman. Shadow always thought she was cute—in a kidish way when he first met her. But, he has seen her develop and become even more beautiful by the day. Everything about her was soft and feminine. Her pink fur was soft and her quills grazed her thin shoulder gently. Her curves were so amazing; they looked almost too good to touch. Her eyes…were purely captivating. They were two deep, emerald pools that were gateways to her soul.

Shadow sighed as he leaned back in the driver's seat. He pushed the seat back so his legs wouldn't be squished and exhaled heavily. This whole night was amazing and a struggle all in one. Every time he would touch her, ting shock waves were sent through his body. When she shivered and refused to take his jacket, she looked so innocent and pure, almost like an angel. When she knocked him down he was quickly plagued by her delicious aroma, but something else was mixed with it. Shadow soon recognized the scent as her arousal. That nearly drove Shadow mad. He was able to quickly control himself though and get her home safely.

Shadow turned the ignition on and quickly drove her car back to her car. He parked it in the driveway and left her keys in her mailbox. He slid a note under her door telling her where her keys were and what his number was in case she had any trouble. Shadow ran back to Silver's place—where he was crashing for the night—and skidded to a stop at the apartment complex. Luckily Silver was at Blaze's and he didn't have to worry about him. Shadow quickly disposed of his shoes and went to take off his jacket when he realized he didn't have it.

"Shit," Shadow grumbled when he realized Amy had it. He didn't care about the jacket that much compared to the fact that it was gong to be drowned in her scent. Shadow sighed heavily before collapsing on the guest bed and closing his eyes. He needed peace away from all this craziness.

"Dude, wake up," Silver said as Shadow's ears twitched. Silver knew he didn't have to shove Shadow or anything since his hearing was one of the best. Shadow's eyes slowly opened before he turned and faced his silver counterpart. "It's past noon, what did you do last night? I thought you bailed at ten?" Silver asked as Shadow sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I took Amy home," Shadow said as Silver's eyes widened before he smirked.

"So…how did that go?" Silver asked wiggling his eyebrows. Shadow rolled his eyes as he got off the bed.

"Nothing happened, idiot. We just walked through the park before I dropped her at her house. No, I didn't go inside." Shadow said as he noticed Silver about to ask.

"Well, that's no fun," Silver said as Shadow slipped his shoes on. "If you're interested in knowing, Blaze and I had fun." Silver said with a smirk.

"I'm not and I'm leaving." Shadow said before grabbing his keys and phone. Silver shrugged his shoulders as he said his goodbyes. Shadow raced up the stairs before hitting the roof. He ran and jumped roof top to roof top seeing how the streets were now littered with pedestrians. Shadow was about to reach the city outskirts before his phone started to buzz in his pockets. He skidded to a stop and pulled it out. It was a number he had not recognized.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Oh! Um, hey Shadow, it's Amy," _Shadow's eyes widened a fraction when he realized it was the pink female. _"I just wanted to say thanks for bringing my car back and um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for breakfast…or lunch. I mean, it's the least I could do for you, also I have your jacket. I thought you might want it back." _Amy said as Shadow remained silent. He was going over the possibilities in his head. He really had nothing waiting for him in Mystic Ruins and he was hungry. _"Shadow?" _Amy asked bringing Shadow's thoughts to an end.

"Sorry, I was thinking," Shadow grumbled into his phone. "Sure, I'll come over. I'll be over in a few." Shadow said running his hand through his quills.

"_Great! I'll see you soon!" _Amy said happily before hanging up the phone. Shadow sighed as her turned back around and dashed across the roofs. Soon he found himself in front of Amy's small home. He took a cleansing breath before knocking on the door. After a few short moments Amy answered the door and smiled brightly when she saw Shadow.

"Hey, come in," Amy said opening the door as Shadow walked through. Her house wasn't what he expected. He expected a lot of pink, but he was grateful to see soft creams and reds. "Make yourself at home!" Amy called from the kitchen.

Shadow walked into the living room and looked around. He noticed a couple of pictures on her mantel and walls and decided to look at them. Shadow saw a couple pictures of her and the whole gang, a couple pictures of her and Cream, a few pictures of her, Blaze, and Rouge, there were also pictures of her, Knuckles, and Tails. Shadow was a little smug to see only one picture of her and Sonic. Shadow was about to join Amy in the kitchen when something caught his eye. He turned aback around to see a picture of him and Amy. Shadow suddenly remembered when the picture was taken. It was years ago…

_**Flashback, Five years ago…**_

"_Come on, Cream!" Amy exclaimed to her rabbit friend. The whole gang was at the park celebrating their latest success—defeating Eggman, like always. Shadow was dragged along by Rouge and he was leaning against a tree just people watching. Knuckles and Rouge were bickering like always, Tails and Sonic were playing a game of soccer with Silver, and Amy and Cream were running towards the swings. Shadow inhaled deeply let the calming air fill his lungs. _

"_Aw, c'mon Tails!" Shadow's ears twitched as he heard the Faker's voice. Shadow's eyes slowly open to see Tails shrugging his shoulders and walking over to Cream. Sonic sighed before kicking the ball towards Silver. Shadow watched as Cream and Tails walked towards the rose gardens leaving Amy alone. Amy was sitting on a swing letting her legs hang and kicking them back and forth. Shadow didn't know why, but he found himself walking towards the pink hedgehog. Amy looked up to see Shadow standing in front of her. _

"_Hey Shadow," Amy said looking up at the older hedgehog. Amy was 13 and Shadow was 15. "Are you having fun?" Amy asked. _

"_Sure," Shadow mumbled as Amy smiled softly. "Do you want some help?" Shadow asked as Amy looked at him confused. _

"_You want to…push me?" Amy asked as Shadow shrugged his shoulders. Amy agreed as Shadow moved around her and started to push her gently. As Amy got high in the air she let out a laugh making Shadow smile a bit. He could see Rouge fly over them with a smile and briefly wondered what she was up to. _

_**End of Flashback**_

'_I guess that's what she was doing,' _Shadow thought to himself. Shadow ran his finger over the picture before hearing approaching footsteps. He turned around to see Amy wiping her hands on her apron. Amy's quills were up in a ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a flannel. Even when she wasn't trying she looked beautiful. Shadow shook his head as Amy smiled at him.

"I made some pancakes, I don't really know if you wanted lunch or breakfast so I kind of went with breakfast." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders and a blush staining her cheeks.

"I don't mind, thank you," Shadow replied as Amy smiled shyly. They walked over to Amy's breakfast table where she laid out the food. There was a stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, juice, and coffee. She really went all out. Shadow nodded appreciatively towards her as they sat down. Shadow never really ate stuff like this too much. He mostly ate fruit and cereal. Things he didn't really have to make. It was good to eat some real food. Shadow practically swallowed his food as Amy watched in shock. "Sorry, I didn't realize how hungry I was…" Shadow said rubbing the back of his head. Amy just laughed quietly before going back to eating her food. They both finished and Amy found herself not wanting Shadow to leave yet.

"Do you, um, do you have any plans for today?" Amy asked as Shadow helped her clean the dishes.

"Not that I'm aware of," Shadow said stacking the clean plates in the drying rack.

"Do you want to hang out or something?" Amy asked as Shadow stopped and looked over at her. Amy was blushing and avoiding eye contact as she scrubbed a pan repeatedly. Shadow raised his eyebrow and looked at the female in confusion. _She _wanted to hang out with _him_? The thought struck Shadow with confusion, but he found himself yearning to accept her offer.

"Sure, what did you want to do?" Shadow said as Amy looked at him wide-eyed. She quickly recovered and smiled to herself.

"Whatever you want, I didn't really have anything in mind." Amy said as she and Shadow finished the dishes. "There is this interesting exhibit at the museum or a star show at the planetarium." Amy said offering options after Shadow hadn't said anything.

"We could do both," Shadow said. In all honesty, he was interested in both. Art always fascinated him and coming from a family of scientists it was only natural for him to be interested in stars. Amy smiled brightly at him as she dried off her hands.

"Great! Can you give me a minute, I want to change." Amy said as Shadow nodded. Amy walked upstairs as Shadow sat down on the couch. Shadow looked over at the picture of him and Amy once with more as a small smile tugged on his lips.

"Oh jeez, what should I wear?" Amy mumbled to herself as she rifled through her closet. She wanted to be casual, but not too casual. She wanted to like nice for Shadow. Amy stood up straight at the thought as she blinked in confusion. Since when did she care that much about Shadow? Amy blushed realizing she may be developing feelings for the dark hedgehog. She shook her head, dismissing the thought before grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a cream top with gold embellishments on the side of her shirt. She slipped on some sandals and sprayed some perfume before walking back downstairs. "Ready?" Amy asked as Shadow looked up at stared at her. He kept his gaze on her making Amy blush. Shadow stood up silently and nodded his head.

"Did you want to walk? It's not too far from here." Amy asked as they stepped outside her home.

"By walk, you mean running, right?" Shadow asked as Amy laughed a bit.

"There isn't walking for you, isn't there?" Amy asked.

"Not true, my walking is most humans' running speed." Shadow said as Amy laughed and shook her head. Shadow was telling the truth so it wasn't that funny to him, but Amy's laugh was a new melody to his ears. He enjoyed it. Shadow turned to pick her up, but Amy stopped him.

"Do you mind…if I do…I mean you…uh…carry me…piggyback style?" Amy asked as Shadow stood straight back up and raised his eyebrow. Amy smiled sheepishly as Shadow shrugged his shoulders. He squatted down in front of her as she climbed on his back. Shadow stood back up as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow closed his eyes as her scent surrounded him. He exhaled heavily before taking off down the street. Amy squeezed him tighter as the scenery blurred past the two hedgehogs. Shadow skidded to a stop in front of the museum and let Amy's legs drop the same time as Amy let go of his neck. Amy and Shadow walked into the museum and decided to check out the seventeenth artwork on display. Amy looked at all the paintings and artwork with fascination and curiosity. Shadow watched her with much of the same emotions. Shadow would watch the way her eyebrows scrunched or the way she'd be automatically be captured by a piece of art. She was different…quirky, even.

"This is one of my favorite paintings," Amy said starring at the familiar painting of the _Girl with a Pearl Earring_. Shadow stood next to her with his arms crossed firmly across his chest. "It's so simply, yet so different and complex at the same time." Amy murmured before turning towards Shadow. "Like you," Amy said. Shadow and Amy stared at each other as Shadow tried to figure out what she meant. Amy smiled softly before walking over to another painting. Shadow stared back at the painting wondering over the thought again. Amy and Shadow walked the few blocks to the planetarium a few minutes before the show was supposed to start. They walked into the large show room where only a few people were. Star shows weren't exactly the most popular thing to do. Shadow and Amy sat in the reclining seats that faced up at the dark ceiling. The stars showed up as soft music played around. Amy watched in wonder and awe as Shadow watched her. Amy was beautiful; inside and out. Shadow…was intrigued. The show ended and Amy and Shadow left he planetarium. It was already night out by the time Shadow had skidded to a stop in front of Amy's home.

"I had a lot of fun, Shadow," Amy said looking at him. Shadow nodded as Amy smiled and looked down at her feet. "Are you going back to Mystic Ruins?" Amy asked.

"Most likely," Shadow mumbled. Shadow was staring down at her as Amy continued to look down at the ground. The remained quiet for a few more minutes before Amy leapt forward to kiss him on the cheek. She rushed back into her house as Shadow stayed stunned. Amy blushed as she bit her lip and walked back upstairs to her room. Shadow touched his cheek before for a warm feeling spread across his cheek. He was blushing. Shadow shook his head before speeding away from Amy's house.

The week passed and Mating Season had officially begun. Mobian couples were everywhere and PDA levels were on a whole new high. Amy called her boss at the bakery and told her she was taking the week off. She didn't want to leave her house at all. If what they all say is true, she didn't want to jump the bones of some random creep. So, she sat, at home, and waited; waited for the agonizingly slow week to pass. Shadow was pacing the living room of his small cottage as he growled. Silver walked through the front door as Shadow whipped around and growled. Silver put his hands up in surrender as Shadow scowled before relaxing his stance. Silver chuckled a bit before plopping down on Shadow's couch.

"Mating Season has taken its toll on you, huh?" Silver asked. "It's only the second day." Silver quipped as Shadow turned and glared at him.

"You need to tell me how to stop it." Shadow said.

"Sorry, Shadow, but there is only one way to stop it," Silver said as Shadow sighed.

"There has to be another way." Shadow begged.

"Sorry, man, I wish I could help you, but I can't." Silver said as he stood up from the couch. "Its nature, you can't mess with nature." Silver said. Shadow sighed as he tugged on the ends of his quills. This possibly couldn't get any worse. Third day passed than the fourth and than the fifth. Shadow was prowling around his home growing and snarling. He was tearing up his furniture and breaking everything he got his hands on. He needed help. He needed it. Amy wasn't holding up much better. She wasn't tearing up her house, but she was convulsing violently and mumbling incoherent things. She couldn't even remember her last coherent thought. Shadow dropped on his hands and knees panting. He slammed his fists against the floor before speeding out of his home. Shadow was faster and managed to get to his location in no time. He kicked the door open and his eyes widely searched the home. Shadow sniffed the air and exhaled and heavily when he found the scent. Amy was gripping the sheets of her bed when she heard the door of her room bust open. Before she had a chance to look to see what happened she felt a sudden weight on her. Her eyes looked up to see wild red eyes staring at back at her.

"I. Need. You." Shadow growled as he crashed his lips down on hers. Amy moaned as she grabbed his face and pushed his face closer to hers. Shadow growled as he pushed his tongue through her lips. He had dominance immediately and explored the crevasses of Amy's mouth. Amy ripped his jacket and shirt off and started to run her hands over Shadow's hard and smooth body. Shadow groaned and started to kiss his way down her neck before ripping her shirt off. Amy moaned as Shadow's gaze fell on her breasts. He growled and started kneading her breast while licking around the other one. Amy moaned as she arched her back to try and get more contact. Shadow switched over to her other breast before licking down to her shorts. Shadow was quick to remove them and her underwear. He pushed her legs apart and groaned when he spotted her dripping sex. Shadow leaned down and ran his nose over her sweetness before exhaling heavily. Amy screamed and tossed her head back when Shadow ran his tongue over her folds. Amy's head tossed back and forth as Shadow continued devouring her juices. She screamed out has her orgasm shook through her. Shadow licked his lips before crawling back up to Amy and kissing her. Amy unbuttoned his pants and Shadow pushed them down as his erection sprang free. Amy moaned as she saw it and Shadow laid her back down. He positioned himself in front of her before sheathing himself inside her.

"Shadow!" Amy screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Shadow groaned as he waited for Amy to move. Amy started to rock her hips as Shadow began to thrust in and out of her. Amy clawed his back as Shadow groaned and growled into her ear. Shadow gripped her hips and started to smash into her as Amy screamed in pleasure. Shadow leaned back and sat down bringing Amy up to sit on his lap. He started to thrust up into her as she gripped onto his quills. Shadow was nipping at her breasts as Amy threw her head back in pleasure. Amy screamed out when her orgasm hit her as Shadow snarled and spilled his seed inside of her. They both collapsed onto the bed and laid there in a post-coital bliss. Amy laid her head on Shadow's chest and soon the two fell asleep.

The morning light shone through the window of Amy's window shining on the two hedgehogs. Amy's eyes flickered open as she sat up a bit and stretched. She rubbed her eye and looked down to see Shadow. She looked at him confused and noticed she was naked. She gasped as she sat up and remembered everything from last night. Him busting in, the intensity of his eyes, them…being intimate. Amy blushed before looking back at the sleeping hedgehog. A small smiled spread on her face as she ran her hand gently through his quills. Shadow's eyes started to open as they stared back at Amy. Shadow smiled a bit as Amy smiled down at him. Shadow's eyes suddenly widened and he quickly sat up.

"Uh…" Shadow said awkwardly.

"I had a similar reaction." Amy said as Shadow sighed.

"I'm…I sincerely apologize for my actions, I didn't, I didn't mean to take advantage of you like take." Shadow said as Amy held his hand.

"Shadow, it's alright, I'm fine, I…I kind of like you," Amy said blushing as Shadow stared at her. Amy blushed and she felt a hand come on her cheek. She looked up and saw Shadow pushing her quills out of her face. Shadow leaned forward and kissed her as Amy smiled into the kiss.

"Whatever this 'like' feeling is, I feel the same way for you," Shadow whispered against her lips. Amy smiled and continued to kiss him. Mating Season may just be her favorite season after all.

_(A/N): A little animal for ya. Review! Remember, if you don't have anything nice to say (or constructive) then don't say it at all. _


End file.
